An electrical connector for flat ribbon cable which is sold under the trademark AMP-LATCH by AMP Incorporated of Harrisburg, Pa. comprises a housing which holds a plurality of contacts, and a cover which can be pre-assembled to the housing in an initial position and later driven to a final position to terminate the cable. When the cover is in the initial position the ribbon cable can be inserted between the housing and the cover so that the connector can be located along the cable. For such a connector there is a need to prevent the cover from being accidentally driven beyond the initial position prior to planned final termination so that the cover remains spaced from the housing to receive the ribbon cable therebetween. The cover has latch arms which engage locking tabs on the housing to hold the cover in the final position. The latch arms have bumps which engage surfaces on the cover to provide a means for preventing accidental movement of the cover beyond the initial position. The bumps are sheared off upon application of a sufficient force to drive the cover to the final position. A problem with providing these bumps on the cover is that complex molding equipment is required, including the use of "cam-action" or "multi-draw" molds. Consequently, mold cost, maintenance and cycle time are quite high. There is a need for an electrical connector having a mechanical feature which can hold a cover in an initial pre-stage position and which can be molded with simple equipment.